Barrier
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: Ever since Aizens betrayal, there had been a barrier between them. She was heartbroken by the betrayal, he was scared for he well being. Now, she decided to end this. It's time to break the barrier, but can they do it? Crappy summary, but ya know me!


Me: Just a oneshot. It was supposed to be my first Bleach fanfic, but I started "Shinigami, Meet Magic" first

Hitsugaya: Oh no.

Hinamori: Um… please don't embarrass us.

Me: I would never do such a thing!

Hitsu/Hina: …

Me:… ME OWN NOTHING! *Runs away*

* * *

Hinamori walked down to the 10th squad office where she was sure Hitsugaya still was. After all, you couldn't count on Matsumoto to do the paperwork when there were bars to go to. Outside the door she hesitated. She still wasn't comfortable with being alone with anyone anymore.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what the other shinigamis said behind her back. Her admiring her captain too much. _Ex_-captain. And now the little courage she summoned are being washed away by again. She hasn't talked much with Hitsugaya after she woke up. The only thing she remembers is waking up and there he stood right beside her bed. He didn't have the usual frown on his face. It looked more like he had been crying. But Hitusgaya never cries.

The only thing he said was: You're awake, before walking out and getting Captain Unohana. She felt a little sad. Her best friend didn't want to talk to her. It wasn't unsuspected though. Captain Unohana told her what happened, and she felt so ashamed. She really believed that Aizen was a good man, and pointed her sword at Toushirou. Maybe she should just leave… NO! She had to apologize. She knocked on the door.

A muffled "come in" was heard and she hesitantly opened the door and walked in. He didn't look surprised when she walked in as she saw his face was in the usual frown, but inside his mind, he was dead surprised.

"Hinamori fuku-taicho," he nodded and went back to his paperwork. Hinamori strained to keep her gasp in. He had never ever called her by her title. It was either Hinamori or bed wetter Momo.

"I came to talk to you Hitsugaya-ku-Taichou," she corrected herself. She didn't dare to use –kun or her nickname for him when he used her title. He nodded and motioned for an empty chair in front of his desk. She sat down and stared at her lap. After a long awkward silence, Toushirou got impatient.

"What is it that you want?" he asked not even looking up from his papers. The shy lieutenant fiddled with her fingers before looking at him.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I'm sorry I doubted you and…" however, before she could say more, the stoic taicho silenced her.

"It's okay. You were confused. Anything more?" even now he didn't look up. She slammed her hands on his desk, standing, making his paperwork fall from it.

"How can you be so calm?!" she yelled. He looked up at her with a bored face.

"I raised Tobiume at you!! I blamed you for Aizens death even though I knew you couldn't have done that!!!" she yelled. He started to stand up himself.

"I attacked you with my own sword! I yelled at you. I begged you to just stand still and let me kill you!!! I have known you since we were children!" tears fell down her cheeks. He had come around and was walking towards her. She noticed this and took a step back for each step he took towards her. Soon she was trapped between him and the wall. She looked at him.

The captain could see fear, regret, sadness and loneliness in her beautiful eyes. What was she afraid of? He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Please don't look at me like that" she said and turned her head away.

"I already told you, its okay. You were manipulated. You've served him since you became a shinigami. It could have happened to anyone," he said and Hinamori snapped again.

"But it was me! Not anyone else! I raised my sword at you! I blamed you for every thing! I was the one who attacked you! I yelled at you. God I tried to kill you Toushirou!" she yelled again. This time though, he didn't let her look away. He grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at him.

She saw nothing but sadness and determination in his green orbs.

"I do not blame you for what happened in the past," he said firmly.

"But you warned me about the third squad captain and I attacked you instead-"she started but he cut her off.

"And I should have been more specific. I didn't know enough to be sure everything would be alright," he said. She shook her head.

"Even so," she whispered, "I drew my sword against you. I didn't trust you enough," He sighed and drew her into a hug, stroking her hair and saying soothing words. She accepted the hug and cried in his chest.

He was wearing his robes a little loosely so she saw the scar on his chest. Once se let her fingers touch it, he tensed.

"This… You got this at that time… When Aizen..." She sobbed.

"Hinamori…"

"It really is my entire fault!" God he hated it when she cried. He sighed.

"No Hinamori, it isn't your fault. I was reckless." He replied in hopes of calming her down.

"If I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happened." Suddenly, she turned quiet. Too quiet. No sobs, no apologizing. What was it now?

Suddenly, she bolted for the door, but he was faster. He grabbed her wrist and drew her back to his chest.

"Let go of me! Let go of me Hitsugaya-Taicho!!" She yelled.

"Not before you calm down!" He shouted back but she didn't listen. She just struggled and struggled. Hit him, kicked him and pushed him. He didn't budge. He just held her tighter to himself waiting for her to calm down.

In the end she was exhausted.

"Why won't you just let me go? I'm only causing trouble for you." Shock was etched on his face. Didn't she know that he choosed this because of her? He became a captain to protect Hinamori; he almost died to protect Hinamori. Had he not already told her that?

"Hinamori! I became a shinigami to protect you! I thought you know?" He exclaimed.

"Protecting me doesn't mean getting yourself killed!" she yelled.

"Well, do I look dead?! I'm still here aren't I?" he slightly raised his voice.

"You're still here. But for how long?" she lifted her gaze to his. Brown glassy eyes met cyan ones.

"I will always be here Momo." He said softly and leaned down.

Her heart pounded against her chest. He had never called her by her first name before. It was always Hinamori or Bed Wetter Momo. Never just Momo. And now he was so close to her face. Too close. Congratulations Hitsugaya-kun, you just invaded Hinamori's personal space. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face. Her heart thumped so wildly against her chest, she was sure he heard it.

His lips brushed hers and then withdrew themselves. Hitsugayas face was as red as a tomato, while Hinamoris face was a light crimson.

"What?" she whispered as she touched her lips.

"Sorry, I don't know what-"the young captain started to turn around and walk back to his desk when two frail arms embraced him from behind.

"No… its okay. Actually, I've longed for that. Even before Aizens betrayal." She said softly. He turned back to her.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Maybe for the same reason you didn't tell me." she replied mischievously. They laughed, laughed like what happened a few minutes ago didn't happen at all. Like Aizen never had betrayed Soul Society. They laughed like they were not captain and lieutenant but like when they were kids back in Rukongai again.

w00t

After Hitsugaya was miraculously finished with the paperwork, he went back to Rukongai again. To his old home. His and Hinamori's old home. It was empty now.

"Shiro-chan?" He turned and saw the only one who ever was allowed to call him Shiro-chan.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I use to come here at least four times each month," she answered. "Why are you here though?" she asked.

"It's been a while since I've been here. I just came to reminisce." He answered. She smiled and held out her hand for him to take. Together they walked into their childhood home, looking trough all of it, and stayed there for the night, relieved that the barrier between them was broken.

They say that the souls and shinigami that saw them the next day, saw two children looking like the age of nine years, walk around the tenth and fifth division holding hands.

* * *

Me: I know, sappy ending, but I HAD TO END IT THERE!! I couldn't rack my brains for any more.

Hitsugaya: Children? Holding HANDS?!!

Me: You ARE a child. And you have held her hand many times haven't you?!

Hitsugaya: No!

Hinamori: Shiro-chan *holds his hand*

Me: *Wriggles her eyebrows*

Hitsugaya: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Me: Sure it isn't. Now please readers, review. I would really appreciate it. You are what keeps me going.


End file.
